


[Podfic of] the sun don't set if we keep heading west

by knight_tracer



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Roadtrips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Laura runs away with Carmilla. It's both better and worse than she thinks.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] the sun don't set if we keep heading west

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the sun don't set if we keep heading west](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484005) by [Care](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Care/pseuds/Care). 



> The art used for the cover is by smallandsundry, I just added the text.

Podfic Length: 33:46  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/the%20sun%20don't%20set%20if%20we%20keep%20heading%20west.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/the%20sun%20don't%20set%20if%20we%20keep%20heading%20west.m4b) (Right-click, select 'save as')


End file.
